The Boston Roybal Center (BRC) Management and Administrative Core A (MAC) provides scientific direction and organizational oversight for the entire project. The thematic focus that will guide the work of the BRC is the design of novel interventions to promote healthy behavior changes among middle-aged and older adults, especially among those at risk for poor health outcomes. The major goal of the MAC Core A is to oversee and coordinate all components of the BRC pilot projects and other activities across the five participating universities: Brandeis University, Northeastern University, Boston College, Boston University, and Harvard Medical School/Hebrew Senior Life. The specific aims of the MAC are: 1) Manage and coordinate all components of the BRC, 2) Collaborate with community organizations that serve underrepresented minorities and low income constituents, 3) Create an intellectual environment that fosters cohesiveness among BRC investigators across institutions and promotes evidence-based translational research, and 4) Implement ongoing evaluations of the Center to ensure we meet all our aims. The Core A responsibilities are implemented through an Executive Committee, subcommittees and working groups, an External Advisory Committee, and Center faculty, which will include all pilot investigators and affiliated faculty from the five institutions. The MAC co-Leaders will share responsibility for implementing the MAC aims. The Project PI, co-leader of the MAC, will chair the Executive Committee. MAC will work in conjunction with the Pilot Core B to solicit, review, implement, and evaluate pilot projects. It will be responsible for maintaining the scientific integrity of the work and will engage in problem solving, communication, meetings, seminars, and evaluation of progress. The MAC will insure that the BRC runs smoothly and fulfills its aims to address one of the challenging problems of our time: how to motivate adults to become more physically active, The pilot projects will provide important preliminary evidence needed to develop interventions to change and sustain healthy behaviors for improving functional health and enhancing independence and engagement.